


Запах реки и яблок

by greedyrat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: По заявке на ксено-фест. Лэнгдон и русалка.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Запах реки и яблок

Трудно верить в чудеса, когда никто не верит в тебя.  
Он с детства знал, что видит гораздо больше, чем остальные. Чем брат. И, конечно, отец. Хотя по их общему мнению, он-то как раз не способен разглядеть даже то, что у него под носом, потому и спотыкается на каждом шагу и вечно все роняет. Что до мамы... С мамой всегда было странно. Иногда ему казалось, что она тоже видит. И крошечных прозрачных человечков в первой сирени, и ту странную даму с куриной лапой в старых кружевных митенках, которую он часто замечал возле дома. И тех, неизвестно откуда взявшихся (сначала он принял это за шутку Генри) черных щенков, которые иногда играли, потявкивая, на чердаке, но исчезали, как только он взбегал по лестнице и распахивал дверь. А может быть, мама просто была слишком добра. «Ну конечно, я тебе верю, дорогой!» Сначала это работало: он не мог не улыбнуться в ответ на ее улыбку. Сдавался. Послушно шел в ванную и смывал с щек высохшие слезы и пыль, хмуро протягивал руку потрепанному Генри, который, конечно же, сначала долго кривился; выслушивал отцовское разочарованное «Ты опять...» Да и пусть! Главное — кто-то ему верил. Не считал его бестолковым младшим братом или сыном, который не получился.  
Но чем старше он становился, тем чаще вместо ласковой улыбки видел тревогу в ее глазах. «А ты видела?» «А ты веришь...» Слова застревали в горле. Она и раньше за него беспокоилась. Но теперь — теперь она начинала его стыдиться.  
Она предала его.  
И он замолчал. Проще получать оплеухи и стоять в углу за то, что ты — драчливый щенок и завидуешь брату, а не за то, что ты живешь в своих глупых фантазиях, которыми пытаешься заразить других, трезвомыслящих людей. Трезвомыслие и дальновидность — вот что было самым главным для отца. Со временем стало и для Генри. И оба они больше всего на свете любили побеждать.  
Что было главным для мамы, он не знал, но подозревал, что если спросит, то услышит мгновенный ответ («Ну конечно же, все вы!»), который ничего о ней самой не расскажет.

Молчать было труднее всего. Обо всем, что он видел — или ему казалось, что видел — но говорить больше было нельзя. Он знал, что соседи уже посмеиваются и советуют побыстрее «отправить паренька учиться — подальше от маменьки». Когда тебе пять лет, и ты увидел фею в кустах ежевики, окружающих это умиляет. Малыш наслушался сказок и стишков. Когда тебе почти двенадцать, то лучше бы тебе промолчать об этой встрече, если не хочешь, чтобы другие мальчишки спрашивали, что было у нее под платьем, и не узнал ли ты в ней шалаву Мейзи, присевшую справить нужду.  
Взрослые же теперь приветствовали их так: «Здравствуй, Генри! Отцу помогаешь? Молодец!». Потом спохватывались: «А, и Лэнгдон...» Генри и в самом деле со странным рвением взялся помогать: вникал в газетное дело, все чаще засиживался допоздна в кабинете отца, когда тот устраивал там какие-то важные (и судя по обрывкам фраз, доносившимся из-за прикрытой двери, ужасно скучные) собрания. Лэнгдон давно понял: когда одни джентльмены обсуждают других джентльменов, которых видели только в газетах, это называется «говорить о политике». Он же предпочитал говорить о тех, кого видел вживую.  
Его слушателями были две соседские девчонки, одна еще совсем сопливая, вторая — постарше, но считавшаяся у местных дурочкой. Их мать умерла несколько лет назад, и воспитывал их отец, мрачный фермер, который никак не мог смириться с тем, что жена не успела обеспечить ему наследника. Так что девочки тоже «не удались» — как и Лэнгдон. Более благодарной аудитории он не встречал. Каждое утро они молча возникали у ограды и ждали, когда он прошмыгнет мимо слуг, мимо отца и брата (к счастью, им обычно не было дела до того, куда он направляется), нырнет под сплетение розовых кустов и шиповника, ободрав руки и коленки, и усядется прямо на влажную от росы траву — рассказывать. Это место уже было примято, так часто он сидел там, скрестив ноги. Сестры по другую сторону изгороди чинно усаживались в своих платьицах и доставали завернутые в бумагу гостинцы, протягивали ему. Он пытался объяснить, что плата совсем не обязательна, что у них дома полно еды, но старшая каждый раз молчаливо качала головой и упорно совала ему в руку теплое яблоко или тянучку. Пока Лэнгдон рассказывал, она не сводила зеленовато-серых, уж очень серьезных для «дурочки» глаз с его лица. Это сначала раздражало, а потом он привык. Девчонка стискивала худенькими пальчиками чугунную решетку и слушала, слушала, пока младшая тихо играла с лепестками и букашками.  
Однажды она спросила, почему он не ходит вечером к старому буку, где собирались все окрестные дети, где каждую субботу рассказывались удивительные истории о призраках и привидениях, о живых мертвецах и не раскаявшихся грешниках, что бродят по дорогам, отлавливая зазевавшихся прохожих, чтобы содрать с них кожу и забрать себе. И о погибшей в устроенном мальчишками пожаре старой миссис Кранч, которая своими обгоревшими до костей, обугленными костлявыми пальцами обязательно оторвет тебе самое дорогое, если ты остановишься помочиться возле полуразрушенной изгороди ее дотла сгоревшего дома. Почему бы Лэнгдону не поделиться своими историями с местными? Он бы там блистал и даже — тут она округлила и без того огромные глаза — смог бы поцеловаться с какой-нибудь девчонкой!  
Лэнгдон не хотел целоваться с девчонками. Даже с самыми взрослыми и красивыми. Но главное, он не хотел нести туда свои... встречи. Он не называл их «историями» или «рассказами», потому что это подразумевало элемент сочинительства. Лэнгдон ничего не придумывал.  
Он знал, что будет выглядеть там глупо: не сможет выдать что-нибудь этакое, что вызовет у слушателей восторженные вздохи или многозначительный свист. Что-то по-настоящему страшное или омерзительное. Чем удивить стаю жадных до скабрезностей и кровавых подробностей мальчишек? Воспоминанием о том как однажды поздним вечером, прокрадываясь домой, он увидел мистера Доусона, зеленщика, ругающегося на пороге лавки со своей верной Лиззи, с которой они недавно пышно отметили тридцатилетие свадьбы; Доусон еще хвастался, что жена до сих пор может отделать его так, что он потом неделю с синевой под глазом ходит. Лэнгдон уже почти миновал привычную сцену, как вдруг краем глаза заметил: миссис Доусон что-то прошептала, и мистер Доусон застыл на месте. Быть может, его хватил удар? Все к тому шло, учитывая его гневливость и неумеренность в выпивке. Но миссис Доусон, не выказывая ни малейшего волнения, достала из его кармана сигару, пошарила, видимо, в поисках спичек и, не найдя их, достала откуда-то чуть ли не из-под юбки какую-то палочку. Что-то снова прошептав, она спокойно прикурила от нее и затушила огонек. Ее супруг все это время так и стоял, раскрыв рот и воздев сжатые в кулаки руки к вечернему небу. Вдоволь подымив и глядя куда-то вверх, на августовские звезды, она стряхнула пепел в кусты, окурок затоптала каблуком, произнесла что-то себе под нос, и мистер Доусон ожил. Лэнгдону было очень любопытно, как он отреагирует; но зеленщик, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал, словно и не прерывался: «...и поэтому я запрещаю тебе, Лиз...»

Или вот еще в июле, когда он, устав от полуденной жары, лениво брел по полю, ему показалось, что совсем рядом зазвучал собачий лай. Ничего необычного, если не учитывать, что до ближайшего дома было не близко, да и собак никто не отпускал в одиночку. К тому же, лай казался очень знакомым. Вот в золотисто-зеленом усыпляющем мельтешении скользнуло что-то темное. Лэнгдон пошел быстрее. Снова лай — требовательный, зовущий. Лэнгдон раздвигал высокие стебли и мощные листья, которые били его по лицу; он почти бежал. Мелькнула черная гладкая спина. Лэнгдон отлично знал всех собак в округе, и сейчас у него под рубашкой на спине выступил холодный пот. Задыхаясь, он рванул вперед, прорвался сквозь горячие шершавые стебли и чуть не наступил на хвост Бакстеру. Тот, ничуть не обидевшись, ткнулся холодным носом ему под коленку и вопросительно посмотреть добродушными карими глазами. Непослушными руками Лэнгдон развязал узелок и достал смятый, слипшийся от жары сэндвич с огурцом и сыром. Сэндвичи Бакстер обожал — любые, хоть с мясом, хоть с джемом, и никогда бы не отказался от угощения. Но сейчас он вежливо обнюхал его руку, высунул розовый язык, осторожно облизал его пальцы, а к сыру даже не притронулся. Лэнгдон как завороженный погладил пса по жесткой шерсти, потрогал старый кожаный ошейник с биркой. На случай, если Бакстер потеряется.  
Пес сонно зевнул, словно собрался лечь, свернуться калачиком и заснуть прямо здесь, под палящим солнцем и выцветшим небом. «Бакстер» — хрипло позвал Лэнгдон. Пес тут же вскочил. «Пойдем... пойдем со мной!» Лэнгдон подпрыгнул, стараясь разглядеть сквозь вездесущую кукурузу, в какой стороне находится дом фермера. А когда опустил взгляд, Бакстера не было.  
Лэнгдон кружил по полю, звал, а потом окончательно заблудился.  
Через несколько часов его, обессиленного, нашли на земле. Долго отпаивали из фляги, на руках принесли домой. Просьбы поискать Бакстера списали на солнечный удар — ведь Бакстера загрызли уличные псы еще в начале лета.

Все эти встречи... Разве им об этом расскажешь?  
Лето заканчивалось. Лэнгдон чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то опрокинул над ним гигантский кувшин, и вот он пытается напиться, а струйка текущей воды, которую он жадно ловит губами, становится все тоньше и тоньше и постепенно иссякает. Однажды он вдруг проснулся среди ночи, как будто вздрогнул от прикосновения. Генри спал — на спине, вытянув руки по швам, ни морщинки на простыне, одеяло лежало так, как его и положила мама несколько часов назад. Лэнгдон выпутался из сбитых простыней и осторожно пробрался к окну. Отдернул легкую занавеску и обомлел: сад словно накрыли толстым слоем марли. Густой туман скрыл не только кроны деревьев, но и беседку поодаль, в которой любила отдыхать мама, когда еще выходила из дома, и уже начинающие облетать розовые кусты. Он потянул носом: нет, это не дым, хотя обычно туман так не клубится, не свивается в кольца, сразу распадаясь. Наоборот, пахло чем-то свежим и легким, словно ветер донес до их окон запах реки. Но вода так далеко; надо долго идти через поле, а затем свернуть к леску, пройти его насквозь, и только тогда, наконец, обнаружишь глубокий пруд, похожий на помутневшее зеркало. Он закрыл глаз и снова принюхался: теперь добавилась цветочная нота, что-то очень знакомое... Неужели сирень зацвела? Но ведь скоро (уже завтра!) сентябрь. Местами туман был такой густой, что Лэнгдон вспомнил, как давным-давно они с мамой и Генри мастерили рождественские игрушки из ваты. Она учила отрывать маленькие кусочки и скатывать их между ладонями, чтобы сделать более плотными. Поддавшись странному порыву, он вскочил на широкий подоконник и сел, болтая ногами в воздухе. Как будто шел по теплому молоку. Лэнгдон протянул руку и зачерпнул туман, он чувствовал, как тот лег в ладонь, словно вата или теплый невесомый снег — Лэнгдон видел пушистый снег всего два раза в жизни, но запомнил, какой он на ощупь. Он поднес руку ко рту и сделал глубокий вдох — и словно окунулся в цветущую сирень и ландыши. Немного талого снега. И еще, пожалуй, распускающиеся почки с едва заметными, еще смятыми листьями. Ранняя весна в конце лета? Лэнгдон обожал весну. Может быть, это подарок — специально для него?..

Ему не хотелось открывать глаза; он не замерз, ноги словно в парном молоке, а на плечи кто-то заботливо накинул теплый мягкий шарф. Но сейчас он впервые в жизни боялся, что кто-нибудь проснется и увидит. Увидит и почувствует то же, что и он. Ему не хотелось делиться. Лэнгдон воровато оглянулся через плечо: Генри спал, как солдатик, не шевелясь. И только он открыл глаза, как что-то снаружи переменилось: он увидел какое-то движение внутри маминой беседки. Туман мешал разглядеть как следует, но все же Лэнгдону показалось, что он заметил, как колышется ткань. Белая, полупрозрачная. Может быть, ветром унесло занавеси с соседского дома? Но в такую тихую теплую ночь... Лэнгдон еще пытался найти какие-то взрослые, скучные объяснения, но внутренне уже ликовал: что-то происходит! Опять! Главное, чтобы ничего сейчас не вмешалось, не нарушило... Он вцепился в деревянный подоконник и поджал ноги, до боли вглядываясь в зыбкое марево.  
Он не осознавал, сколько прошло времени, но постепенно нежный запах талой воды и первоцветов сделался более ярким, резким, в нем зазвучали полынь и еще какие-то незнакомые ему травы; туман сгустился, лишь беседка оставалась темным пятном в белесой мути. Генри там, в другом, домашнем мире молчал, и Лэнгдону вдруг пришло в голову, что стоило бы проверить, дышит ли брат. Но он не мог отвернуться ни на секунду, завороженный. Когда в глазах защипало, он наконец-то моргнул, а когда снова уставился вглубь сада, у таинственных одежд появились хозяева.  
Точнее, хозяйки. Застыв, как горгулья на крыше, в странной напряженной позе на подоконнике, Лэнгдон, статуя мальчика в пижаме, расширенными от ужаса и восторга глазами смотрел, как тонкие руки катают по круглому столику в беседке мелкие твердые яблоки. Их много нападало в этом году; были сильные ветра, и Лэнгдон уже привык, что ночами из сада то и дело слышалось «тук-тук» — яблоки падали прямо на крышу беседки, скатывались на землю, а некоторые сквозь резную узорную крышу попадали на стол. Их никто не убирал, и утром Лэнгдон обычно развлекался тем, что подбирал их и швырял в стену сарая, за ограду (и иногда в Генри).  
А сейчас вот чья-то белая худенькая рука, забавляясь, катала по облупившейся от дождей белой краске бледно-зеленое яблочко, подкидывала его в воздух и ловко ловила. Обладательница руки издали казалась совсем маленькой, но кто мог отпустить ребенка сюда одного, ночью? Может быть, бродяжка? Отчего тогда она так спокойно сидит в беседке, как у себя дома? И как она так быстро там очутилась? Ведь он зажмурился только на одно мгновение! Для бродяжки у девочки были на редкость красивые волосы — распущенные, пепельные, они двумя волнами ложились на плечи и струились до талии, казалось, смешиваясь с туманом. А вот лица ее он не видел.  
Что же делать? Будь на его месте Генри, он бы показал всяким непрошенным гостям, как пробираться в чужой сад, вламываться в чужую беседку и играться чужими яблоками! Даже если это всего лишь девчонка. Особенно — если это девчонка.  
Он попытался позвать: «Эй!» Как будто его и не было. А может быть, она его не видит?  
Но тут словно что-то звякнуло. Как будто в окно комнаты бросили камешек. Например, гравий с дорожки. Лэнгдон обернулся, уставился на ковер, но никакого камня не обнаружил. Когда повернулся, рядом с девочкой сидела вторая фигура. Похоже, она с самого начала была там, но Лэнгдон принял ее за сгусток тумана. Сейчас же она оформилась, и стало ясно, что это — женщина. Взрослая. С точно такими же легкими пепельными волосами и бледными руками. Она низко склонила голову и словно шепталась о чем-то с девочкой. Затем схватила яблоко и как-то неожиданно быстро крутанула его по деревянному столу: оно завертелось, как волчок. Лэнгдон смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами. Женщина подняла голову, взглянула на него, и он улыбнулся, смущенный. У нее были большие, темно-зеленые, как лесная хвоя глаза с тяжелыми неподвижными веками. Она улыбнулась в ответ — уголками тонких губ — а глаза оставались холодны и темны, как болотная вода. А вот девочка не улыбалась. Он только сейчас осознал, что и она давно уже пристально смотрит на него. Знакомыми серо-зелеными глазами. Очень похожими на глаза женщины, только еще живыми, не затянутыми ряской. Испуганными — но почему? Женщина склонила голову и беззвучно засмеялась. Им там весело, так весело, там, ночью, в белой беседке. Он обязательно должен пойти к ним, а не то пропустит все! Женщина подкинула невесомое яблоко, из глубины сада бросила прямо в его окно — лови!  
Лэнгдон рванулся вперед.

Утром была осень. И наказание.  
Отец долго пытался выяснить, почему его вдруг среди ночи понесло открыть окно, залезть на стылый подоконник и чуть не свалиться вниз, со второго этажа их огромного дома. Генри рассказывал, что внезапно проснулся и увидел брата в мокрой от дождя пижаме, сидящего на окне, свесив ноги в сад. Он позвал его, но Лэнгдон не реагировал, уставился на что-то, а потом начал соскальзывать вниз, уже отпустил одну руку и вытянул ее вперед, будто пытался что-то схватить... Но схватил его Генри — за ворот пижамы. И втащил внутрь.  
Беседка на утро была усыпана по-октябрьски пожухлыми листьями и сморщенными гнилыми яблоками.

...В этом году случилось многое. Генри, пролежав три недели с воспалением легких (и две из них отказываясь разговаривать с братом), едва не умер. Выздоровев и окрепнув, он,не попрощавшись с Лэнгдоном, с опозданием отправился в давно уже выбранный для него «надежный» и «достойный» колледж. С самим Лэнгдоном ничего не случилось, хотя он и провел несколько часов на пронизывающем ветру и под ледяным дождем. Но теперь отец начал запирать его на ночь в комнате для гостей.  
Через месяц мать не нашли в ее постели, где она проводила почти все свое время. Обнаружили ее в беседке. В шелковой ночной рубашке, босая, с распущенными потускневшими волосами, она сидела за столом, уронив голову на вытянутые руки с обломанными ногтями. Октябрь сделал свое дело: она не очнулась. Генри запомнил, какой холодной и влажной была кожа на ее предплечье.  
После похорон отец решил продать дом и переехать в Нью-Йорк. У него и так была там квартира, а теперь в загородном доме не было никакого смысла. Лишние расходы, лишние воспоминания. Лишние кривотолки. Переезд не обсуждался, да и Лэнгдону нечего было возразить. Он не хотел уезжать, но не знал, что ему делать здесь теперь. Кто будет его слушать? И захочет ли он рассказать?  
Накануне отъезда он видел сестер в окно. Они молча стояли у ограды. Как всегда. Лэнгдон вспомнил, что сегодня старшая обещала сводить его в лес, к озеру. Летом она несколько раз спрашивала, пойдет ли он. Именно в этот день, 25 октября — это было очень важно. Кажется, сегодня у нее был День рождения. Но Лэнгдон весь день просидел на полу в их с братом бывшей комнате, слушая дождь и тяжелые шаги отца за стеной; тот, словно придавленный тишиной, громко раздавал распоряжения, грубо отчитывал слуг и швырял чемоданы.  
А с наступлением сумерек Лэнгдон впервые с той ночи задернул шторы.

...Сегодня вечером он похоронил брата.  
Гроб был закрытым; отец не захотел, чтобы люди видели, что случилось с его лицом.  
Лэнгдон не возражал. На самом деле, он бы не удивился даже, если бы небеса разверзлись, а Генри вознесся к свету под звуки ангельских фанфар. Или что там у них, арфы? Наверное, целый небесный оркестр! Лэнгдон хмыкнул — и тут же поймал на себе удивленные, возмущенные и презрительные взгляды. Ну да, разумеется, они все думают, что он пьян.  
А может быть, Генри черти под землю утащат. В какой-нибудь адский спикизи. В отместку за то, сколько он позакрывал земных. А ведь любил выпить, и ничуть не меньше своего никудышного братца! Только делал это правильно. Так, что не подкопаешься. Генри все делал правильно. Вот и ушел как надо — в расцвете лет, в начале карьеры. Пока еще не увяз окончательно. Пока никто не успел понять, что он, Генри Шоу-младший — такой же, как все. А достойная смерть с лихвой компенсирует все, что он не успел сделать при жизни. Никто не мог закончить политическую карьеру лучше! Умер от перенапряжения после трех бессонных ночей, посвященных интенсивной работе на благо Нью-Йорка. Совершенство во всем.  
А вот теперь он, кажется, и правда засмеялся вслух. Ничего, странную реакцию спишут на шок и боль потери. Или алкоголизм.  
Чувствовал ли он боль?..  
Хорошо, что никто не спрашивал — о таком не спрашивают, не принято. Потому что Лэнгдон так и не научился врать. Он или говорил как есть — трепло. Или молчал.  
Сейчас он чувствовал... предвкушение. И досаду. И немного — радость (да!).  
Наконец-то все видели. Наконец-то он был не один. Он разделил свой ужас, свой восторг — с другими. Он не был с ним наедине.  
Нет, ему вовсе не хотелось кричать: «А вы мне не верили! Не верили! Считали, что я спился, что я идиот, малахольный, пьяница, бездарь!»  
В их глазах он все равно малахольный идиот, пьяница и бездарь. И смерть Генри только укрепила его в этой роли. Навсегда.  
Но разве это важно?  
Важно то, что он успел увидеть в глазах отца. То, что тот никогда не произнесет вслух, даже если любимый Генри восстанет из гроба и попросит его лично. То, что и не надо произносить.  
Сожаление о том, что не поверил.

Пошатываясь, он вышел на воздух. Да, надо было остаться. Да, приличия требуют. Да, завтра его удаляющаяся спина (а то и перекошенная физиономия) будет во всех газетах. Даже в папиной! Потому что в ней всегда публикуют самые свежие новости. И только проверенные сведения, никаких слухов и домыслов. Мы же уважаемое издание. Но папа всегда знает, что сказать: боль потери, слабые нервы, хрупкое здоровье... Какое там «хрупкое»! Всегда был здоровым и крепким малым. Интересно, трудно ли было тогда Генри стянуть его за шиворот с подоконника?..  
Эй, он плачет, что ли? Вот же...  
Надо срочно раздобыть виски. На похоронах пили какую-то кислятину. И рожи были такие же кислые, под стать пойлу. Что-нибудь покрепче не помешает — вон какой дождь зарядил. Типичная нью-йоркская зима.  
Лэнгдон остановился и подставил лицо дождю. Как тогда. То был милосердный дождь — для других. Но для него — нет, для него тот дождь был ядом, текущим с небес! Ведь он забыл, забыл все, что видел, а он не забывал никогда! Как хорошо, что со временем он снова вспомнил. Это приходило во сне: сначала туман, который из молочно-белого постепенно серел, пока не становился черным. Туман превращался в дым. Дым сгущался, набирал скорость и становился ураганом. Лэнгдон видел в нем чьи-то глаза. Белые глаза существа, которому нет названия. Иногда это были глаза матери. Он видел как черный дым обнимает Генри, обнимает его брата, плавно, почти нежно... Все любят Генри. А потом — потом Генри швыряло, то о стену редакции, то мокрый блестящий асфальт — с высоты Вулворт-билдинг. Каждый раз по-новому. Генри падал, а Лэнгдон смотрел. И папа смотрел.  
И помнил — еще несколько минут.

Вот бы сейчас снова испытать все это. Тогда он смеялся. Громко, неуместно. Но никто не обращал внимания, все были слишком заняты. Задрав глупые свои головы, таращились в небо своими неверящими глазами. Сейчас ему тоже хочется смеяться. Прямо в глаза той твари. И пусть зашвырнет его подальше — да хоть на тот небоскреб!

Лицо Генри вынырнуло из пустоты.  
Да что ж такое! Что ж тебе в аду не сидится! Или где ты там сейчас. Еще улыбаешься... так самодовольно. Как всегда. Я бы сейчас с удовольствием врезал тебе, прямо в твою наглую, ухмыляющуюся...  
Споткнувшись, он чуть не упал на колени. Вдалеке загоготали.  
Плачущий Лэнгдон сел на тротуар, сжимая в кулаке оборванный плакат с расплывающимися буквами: «Сити-Холл, 6 декабря». Его била дрожь.  
Он пытался разгладить его на коленях, но афиша размокла, и лицо Генри кривилось, превращаясь в комок грязной мокрой бумаги.  
Когда оно расползлось на клочки, Лэнгдон неловко поднялся и, ослепший от ливня, побрел по улице.

— Извините...  
Что такое? Кто здесь еще может быть, ночью, под проливным дождем?  
— Извините, но если вы так и будете гулять с задранной головой, кто-нибудь выколет вам глаз спицей от зонтика!  
Он заморгал, не переставая улыбаться. Из-за огромного темного зонта на него вдруг выплыло бледное и очень недовольное женское лицо. Нахмуренные темные брови, бледные губы, не подкрашенные помадой, большие встревоженные глаза.  
— Это будет достойным завершением сегодняшнего вечера!  
Она скептически поджала губы. Ну да, от него же несет вином. Но все же спросила:  
— Что же такое сегодня случилось?  
— Да ничего... Просто я... — Он усмехнулся. — Просто я только что похоронил брата.  
— Вот как.  
Больше она не сказала ничего. Никаких формальных выражений сожаления незнакомому пьяному тридцатилетнему мужчине. Странно, неужели дождь закончился? Нет, вон же, стекает вода по водосточным трубам, пузырятся лужи... Но вокруг него дождя как будто не было. И он почему-то не чувствовал себя больше насквозь мокрым.  
— Да, вот так. Его звали Генри. Генри Шоу. Ну вы наверняка читали в газетах. Известный был человек. Много хорошего сделал. Так писали.  
Зачем он болтает? Какая ей разница, из-за чего он надрался и гуляет в декабре под проливным дождем?  
— Ах, Генри! Тогда я понимаю.  
Какая глупая светская беседа. А когда ее зонт вдруг оказался над его головой? Но как же...  
— Возьмите!  
Он попытался неловко вернуть зонт, схватил ее за руку в замшевой черной перчатке — мелькнула белая кожа на запястье.  
— Не надо. Возьмите себе, мне он не нужен.  
Она стояла перед ним, под проливным дождем, и ее чуть волнистые темные волосы, подстриженные под каре, были совершенно сухими. Он оторопел, но тут же подумал, что, наверное, так и должно быть. А еще у нее, разумеется, должны быть зеленовато-серые глаза.  
Она мягко взяла его под руку и повела. Он нес зонт, неуклюже задевая им водосточные трубы и крыши ларьков. Он знал, что его одежда должна быть мокрой насквозь, что волосы облепили лицо жалкими темно-русыми прядями, а на ладони налипли ошметки афиши с лицом и именем брата. Но ему было спокойно. И даже почти тепло.

Он плохо помнил, как оказался в ее темной маленькой квартирке. Кажется, они долго, бесконечно долго поднимались по узкой винтовой лестнице с тонкими, словно нарисованными чернилами перилами, но он ничуть не запыхался и не устал. То и дело им приходилось прижиматься к стене, уступая дорогу разным странным людям, а иногда и не совсем людям. Один раз он услышал, как этажом выше кто-то томно вздыхает, и, поднимаясь, заметил совсем молоденькую брюнетку с красивым холодным лицом — она прижималась к едва заметному в тени высокому крупному мужчине и что-то ласково ему мурлыкала. Через пару секунд послышался грубый мужской баритон, а затем — неожиданно, резкий, визгливый женский крик, даже уши заложило. Лэнгдон опасно свесился с перил и глянул вниз — и увидел, как здоровяк скорчился в углу, а над ним нависает что-то жуткое: с острым длинным клювом, встопорщенными черными перьями, худыми женскими руками с кривыми загнутыми когтями, с горящими глазами, полу-птичьими, полу-человеческими — большими, миндалевидными, с длинными загнутыми ресницами, но сплошной чернотой вместо радужки и белка.  
— Вейла, — равнодушна пояснила его спутница. — Должно быть, тот несчастный решил сэкономить. Осторожно, не наклоняйтесь так низко, а то и вам достанется.  
Один раз навстречу с благодушным «Посторонитесь!» проскакал, простучал копытами кто-то большой, голый, лохматый, в одной бордовой бабочке на мощной шее. На Лэнгдона пахнуло потом, вином, какими-то травами — но не удручающе, как от унылого несчастного пьяницы, а как-то весело, бодро, будто этот тип только что сбежал с запретной вечеринки в лесу, вроде тех, что они устраивали в колледже.  
Наконец они добрались. На последнем этаже ее бесконечноэтажного дома вместо стен внезапно оказалось одно сплошное окно, и Лэнгдон почувствовал, как сердце обрывается и падает куда-то вниз, на глубину всех этих бесконечных лестничных пролетов. Он невольно вцепился в руку своей спутницы и в ужасе огляделся.  
— Ты разве не хотел, чтобы тебя забросили «на вон тот небоскреб»?  
— Что? Я...  
Они находились, судя по всему, в башенке, которая увенчивала некое высотное здание. Стекло было мутным и, вдалеке угадывались крыши и шпили зданий, Вулворт-билдинг, и что самое ужасное, в окна изо всех сил бился дождь. Казалось, что он вот-вот проломит их и зальет, затопит дом. Будто они очутились в горлышке огромной бутылки, сейчас невидимая рука откроет пробку, и в бутылку хлынет вода. «Все бы тебе бутылки» — выругался он про себя.  
— Вот-вот, я тоже думаю, что вам пора завязывать.  
— Что?  
Она открыла дверь и проскользнула внутрь, втянув его за руку.  
С ужасом он увидел, что потолок в ее квартире тоже прозрачный.  
— Мне нравится смотреть на небо, — ответила она на его вопросительный взгляд. — Особенно в грозу. И я люблю дождь. — Всегда выхожу прогуляться. Садитесь.  
Лэнгдон тяжело рухнул в кресло.  
— Вы... так вы сегодня просто гуляли?  
— Да, и вы так некстати прервали мою вечернюю прогулку своим появлением.  
— Простите. Но зачем вам зонт?  
— Для маскировки, — улыбнулась она.  
— Ааа... А мне показалось, что вода стекала так, словно...  
— Да, верно. Я рада, что ты все еще видишь, Лэнгдон.  
Он молчал. Нужно было что-то сказать. Он часто представлял, как встретит ее. Не здесь, а где-нибудь за городом. Извинится за то, что не пошел с ней к озеру в ее день рождения. Она шутливо спросила:  
— Не хочешь немного согреться? Нет, я не про выпивку.  
— Да... Конечно.  
Он тут же почувствовал, что его снова бьет дрожь.  
...Ванна была наполнена божественно горячей водой. Пахло специями, и Лэнгдон пошутил, что его словно окунули в гигантскую чашку ароматного чая. В ответ он получил только улыбку. Она сидела на краю ванны, все так же одетая во что-то узкое и черное, и ласково гладила его грудь прохладными пальцами. Молчала. В отличие от него, она никогда не смущалась пауз в разговоре.  
— А ты? Ты разве не замерзла? — спросил он и тут же смутился. Не то чтобы он думал, что она вот так сразу разделит с ним ванну, но...  
— Меня это не согреет, Лэнгдон.  
Улыбка.  
— Чем ты занимаешься? И почему живешь... здесь?  
— Мне здесь нравится.  
— Почему?  
— Здесь река близко.  
Лэнгдон помолчал, разглядывая ее. Ему о многом хотелось спросить. Но стоит ли?  
— А почему ты уехала? Почему перебралась в Нью-Йорк?  
— А почему уехал ты?  
Это было внезапно. Он замешкался.  
— Ты знаешь, почему.  
— Я ждала тебя тогда. Мы с сестрой ждали.  
— Кстати, что с ней? Она живет с тобой?  
— С ней все в порядке. Она осталась там, у озера.  
— Не знал, что там живут люди... Такая глушь.  
— Ее это никогда не пугало. Как и маму.  
Он зажмурился, потер лицо, пытаясь отогнать сонливость.  
— Послушай... Послушай, я хотел кое о чем спросить... Всю жизнь хотел.  
Она молча смотрела, ничуть не пытаясь ему помочь.  
— Может быть, ты помнишь, в детстве, когда ты была маленькой, я рассказывал вам с сестрой такие странные... сказки.  
— Сказки, Лэнгдон? Я не помню никаких сказок.  
Она улыбнулась. Что-то в этой улыбке было недоброе и разочарованное.  
— Ну, не совсем сказки. Скорее, истории. О том, что со мной... что я видел.  
— А вот это прекрасно помню.  
Он выдохнул. Сейчас.  
— Ты верила мне? Скажи, ты верила в то, что я рассказываю?  
Молчание. Она задумчиво плеснула ему на грудь теплой воды.  
— Понимаешь, я... Меня всю жизнь считали сумасшедшим. Я сам себя таким считал — иногда. Мне говорили, что это все из-за матери. Я в нее, не в отца. И она... Ты знаешь, что с ней случилось.  
— Да.  
Ее глаза ничего не выражали — ни грусти, ни сочувствия, ни злорадства.  
— И вот после всего этого я вспоминаю один сон... Ты слушаешь?  
— Она резко пожала плечами.  
— Не люблю слушать чужие сны. Это скучно.  
— Но... Это очень важный сон. В нем была ты — девочка. И еще какая-то женщина. Взрослая.  
— Ну и что?  
— И в ту ночь я чуть не погиб, понимаешь? Я зачем-то полез в окно, был жуткий холод, дождь, вот как сейчас...  
— Лэнгдон, уходи.  
— Что? Нет, послушай...  
Она выпрямилась над ним. От усталой доброжелательности не осталось и следа.  
— Одевайся и уходи.  
— Почему ты гонишь меня? Почему не даешь рассказать? Ты злишься? Ты злишься, что я тогда... что я не пошел с тобой?  
Молчание.  
— Но послушай! Я чуть не погиб. Я, как идиот, полез в окно, чуть не выбросился со второго этажа, потому что мне показалось...  
Она закрыла глаза, словно у нее вдруг заболела голова. Но он уже не мог остановиться.  
— А потом моя мать. Когда я увидел ее — никто не хотел, чтобы я видел, меня держали в комнатушке для гостей, но я услышал крики, выбил дверь, я прибежал в сад — когда я увидел ее в беседке, она... Я дотронулся до нее. Она была такой холодной. Такой тяжелой. И еще... от нее пахло яблоками и рекой.  
— Тебе холодно?  
— Мне? Нет, мне хорошо... Что ты делаешь?..  
Ее лицо приблизилось к нему так внезапно, что он дернулся, ударившись головой, и тут же глотнул горьковатой горячей воды. Попытался приподняться, но необычайно сильные и холодные руки давили на грудь, а сквозь мутную от эфирных масел воду он видел ее широко раскрытые застывшие глаза и чуть приоткрытый рот с бледными губами. Он силился вдохнуть, грудь разрывалась от боли, в ушах бешено стучал... Она что-то сказала — бледные губы шевелились — и наконец наступила тьма.

...Лэнгдону снилось, что он все-таки пришел тогда к озеру. Вместе с ней и с ее маленькой сестрой. Был конец октября, и на водную гладь медленно падали желтые листья, а вокруг ветер гонял уже побуревшие и пожухлые, свернувшиеся в хрупкие трубочки. Здесь смена времен года была ощутимее, нагляднее, не то что в городе, где все было мутно и стерто.  
Он изрядно замерз - близился вечер - но делал вид, что его ничего не смущает. Что ж, если ей хочется отпраздновать свой день рождения здесь, почему бы и нет? И тут он вспомнил, что у него нет для нее подарка. Ничего - ни яблока, ни конфеты. А ведь ее семья была гораздо беднее его. Впрочем, он вообще мало что знал о ее семье. Может быть, она любила читать, и он мог бы подарить ей книгу. У него была большая библиотека, и отец бы сейчас точно не заметил пропажи одной из сотен. Но сейчас уже было поздно. Он сказал:  
— Прости, я ничего для тебя не приготовил.  
Она покачала головой:  
— Ты приготовил.  
— Но… Нет же. Я… из-за этого всего… я совсем забыл. Прости.  
— У тебя есть для меня история.  
— История?  
— О встрече.  
Она опустилась на торчащий из земли корень бука, расправила подол платья, стряхнула с него сухие листья и приготовилась слушать. Малышка уверенно поковыляла к озеру. Не слишком ли близко? Взгляд Лэнгдона метался между ними.  
— Но у меня нет истории. Я… никого не встречал.  
— Правда?  
Он вспомнил, как пытался рассказать Генри - впервые за много лет. Сидел у его кровати и говорил, говорил. Каждый день. Но тот в забытьи не слышал. Или притворялся, что не слышит. Притворяться он всегда умел отлично. А потом приходил отец и прогонял его от постели брата.  
Она смотрела на него так, что он понимал: не верит.  
Лэнгдону отчего-то стало страшно и захотелось домой. Это было стыдно: две девчонки, и явно ничего не боятся, а он… Кстати, а где младшая?  
Он обернулся и увидел, как малышка, сидя на корточках, смотрела в воду. Чему-то улыбалась. Берег такой скользкий, одно неловкое движение - и упадет! Лэнгдон бросился к ней, тут же затормозил, боясь спугнуть.  
— Не волнуйся. Она умеет.  
— Что - умеет?  
— Звать. Она просто соскучилась.  
Кажется, он и правда имеет дело с сумасшедшей девчонкой! Как ей доверили сестру? Сидит, улыбается, в волосах запутались сухие листья, старенькие ботинки и чулки промокли от сырости.  
— Так где же мой подарок, Лэнгдон? Скоро озеро покроется льдом...  
Она улыбалась, но как-то странно, по-взрослому - так она раньше не умела. Лэнгдон вспомнил ту женщину из своего… сна. Как же они похожи.  
В этот момент малышка, осторожно держась за стебли рогоза, ступила в воду. Лэнгдон ринулся вперед, пытаясь схватить ее за подол, поскользнулся на размокшей земле, заскользил вниз и глотнул ледяной черной воды.

...Он вынырнул, словно прорвался через пленку тонкой эластичной тьмы, отплевываясь, закашлялся, открыл глаза, с облегчением вдохнул... И почувствовал смертельный ужас: он ослеп!  
Нет, сейчас ты привыкнешь. Ваша городская ночь гораздо светлее нашей.  
И правда - в мир постепенно вернулись очертания. Вместо склоненных над озером деревьев он почему-то увидел далекие огни и… мост?  
Он болтался в воде, как поплавок, а кто-то крепко держал его за талию. Он зажмурился, запрокинув голову, и резко открыл глаза. Звезды. Какие-то шпили вдали.  
Кажется, очертания корабля. Порт?  
Лэнгдон, отфыркиваясь и тряся головой, ошалело уставился в ямку между ключицами.  
Теперь он держался в воде самостоятельно, а маленькие узкие ладони лежали у него на плечах. Сейчас начнет топить? Он заозирался, открыл рот, но так и не смог закричать.  
Его бедер коснулось что-то гладкое и явно живое. Как будто рыбка проплыла мимо, задев его хвостом. Пришла в голову глупая мысль: какие рыбы водятся в Гудзоне?  
— Понятия не имею. Здесь у вас так грязно. Но не тогда, когда здесь я.  
Она убрала мокрые волосы с его лба. Заправила пряди за уши. Она провела кончиками пальцев по его бровям, приглаживая их. Она любовалась.  
— Ты красивый.  
Она сказала это равнодушно. Как если бы это был факт: сейчас ночь. Или: мы с тобой голые посреди реки - в декабре.  
Кстати, почему ему совсем не холодно?..  
Вместо ответа на невысказанный вопрос она приблизилась и поцеловала его. Ее щеки были нежными, но холодными, как кожа той… Он отмахнулся от этого воспоминания.  
Она легко оттолкнула его и вдруг нырнула. Ушла под воду. Он испугался. Вдруг ощутил, как что-то мягко обволокло его член. Он ничего не видел в черной воде, ему стало жутко. Но знакомые движения проворных пальцев, гладящих его бедра, успокоили. Ее губы вряд ли были теплее речной воды, но внутри ее рта было горячо. Лэнгдон провел рукой по водной глади и задел что-то мягкое - ее волосы, ставшие неожиданно длинными. Они колыхались на поверхности, словно водоросли. Он осторожно погладил их. Там, в глубине она прильнула к его коленям своей мягкой грудью, вцепилась в ягодицы острыми коготками, вибрировала, насаживаясь ртом на его член. Ее тело содрогалось в такт его наслаждению, и, когда он кончил, она тут же вынырнула - с широкой улыбкой, такой неожиданной на ее равнодушном лице.  
Он не знал, что сказать, и нужно ли что-то говорить. По телу разливалось тепло. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ, а она просто парила в воде, видны были только голые, словно светящиеся бледным светом плечи, шея, узкое лицо с большими сонными глазами.  
Вдруг она нырнула, и он успел увидеть, как мелькнула огромная рыбина… Или только ее хвост? Что-то тяжелое снова задело его ноги и сильно шлепнуло по ягодицам, словно дразня. Он охнул, забарахтался, молотя руками по воду, но “рыбина” тут же толкнула его в поясницу, он кожей почувствовал восхитительно гладкое тело - и тут же она обняла его сзади, обвила руками, положила голову на плечо.  
— Лэнгдон… - прошептала в ухо, - Ты все еще рассказываешь свои истории?  
— Нет. Я пытался. Но…  
— Но тебе опять не поверили.  
— Опять. Но знаешь, они кое-что видели… Впервые все видели то же, что и я! Хотя потом все почему-то забыли.  
— Знаю. А ты не забыл.  
— Нет.  
— Так и должно быть.  
Она прикусила его за мочку уха, провела коготками по ребрам. Потом вдруг отстранилась - раздался всплеск - легла на спину, вытянула руки за голову, вздохнула, выгнулась. Он увидел большой гладкий хвост; теперь он уже знал, что это тоже - она. К бедрам чешуя из глянцево-черной постепенно становилась серебристой, перламутровой, совсем сливаясь с бледной кожей внизу живота.  
— Иди сюда.  
Она притянула его к себе, и он осторожно опустился, всем телом лег на нее, чувствуя своей грудью ее холодную мягкую грудь.  
— Вот так. Тебе нужно поспать. Ты так устал.  
Она обняла его к себе, прижимая, и он устроился головой у нее под подбородком.  
Вдалеке расплывались огни никогда не спящего города, а она мерно дышала под ним, перебирала его волосы. Они покачивались вдвоем, сплетенные, река убаюкивала, и Лэнгдон закрыл глаза. Темная вода иногда захлестывала, плескала, попадала ему в нос и в рот, но это теперь совсем не мешало - как будто ему больше не надо было дышать.


End file.
